


slight misunderstandings

by madzielightbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Very short but sweet, follow up to the bite scene in 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzielightbane/pseuds/madzielightbane
Summary: jace and simon reflect on their feelings about why neither of them seemed affected by simon drinking jace's blood as vampire's usually have much more significant an effect on people. warning: contains spoilers for episode 2x10





	

“Izzy told me about the effects of drinking shadowhunter blood!” Simon stormed into Jace’s room unannounced, only slightly shocked by the amount of skin he saw before Jace finished pulling his shirt over his head. Slightly. Barely affected At All. 

Jace spun around, looking at Simon with an unreadable expression.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Simon began pacing, “I mean, obviously there’s something weird going on if it didn’t make us, um, “ he began to stutter, “You know, like, admit our insane attraction to each other, and, um,” he put his head in his hands, “I can’t believe i’m having this conversation with a straight guy.”

Jace raised his eyes in amusement, and seemed as if he were about to say something, but Simon cut him off before he could start, “Izzy explained how a vampire drinking shadowhunter blood is supposed to make both parties feel kind of high and also, incredibly lustful.” After a long pause he added, “For each other,” for clarification. 

“I got that part.”

Simon waited for Jace to say something else, but those four words seemed to be all he was offering up at the moment, so Simon continued, “I want to know why it didn’t happen to us. Because it’s completely weird and I don’t understand it, and I would really like to understand because not understanding things is kind of awful sometimes and-” He stopped short when Jace grabbed his wrist.

“Stop pacing so much, you’re making us both anxious.”

“Please, like Shadowhunters ever get scared.”

“If you’re not scared doing something this dangerous everyday then there’s something wrong with you.” Jace seemed to notice that he was still gripping Simon’s arm and let go. 

Simon finally stilled himself, so Jace continued, “I know why you drinking my blood didn’t seem to affect us but I don’t know if you really want the answer.”

“Jace, if you don’t tell me i swear-”

“Fine. Just, you can’t say anything until I’m finished. Okay?”

“Okay,” Simon agreed immediately.

“A vampire drinking a shadowhunter’s blood makes both people feel extremely strong,” he paused, considering his next choice of words, “romantic, feelings for each other. It didn’t seem to affect me, I realized, because I was so used to hiding those feelings anyways that I didn’t register that much of a change, okay?” He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around so that he was no longer facing Simon.

“Jace-”

“It doesn’t matter Simon, it’s fine. I get that you probably don’t feel the same way and I’ve made peace with that so just, leave it alone.”

“Jace,” Simon took his arm and spun him around so they were face to face, “I don’t want to ‘leave it alone’”

“You don’t? But I thought that-”

Simon grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pressed their lips together quickly. It only took a moment for Jace to respond, bring his hands up to Simon’s neck and their lips connected again, kissing away all previous misunderstandings. And for a moment, the world was flawless.


End file.
